Clothing
Clothing can use to design your character, and also offer various benefits when worn (unlike hair styles or other customizations). Unlike items that are in your backpack (or survivor equipment), clothing is not lost when you die. Clothing comes in 4 rarities/levels, which can be seen through the glow the icon gives off in certain areas. The level (not to be confused with it's quality) goes from common to rare: , , , (listed as 1-4 in the tables below). When outfitting a character there will be 2 rows of 4 slots. The top row shows the items that are being used for stats, and by default are shown on your character. The second row shows which items your character visually wear, but do not affect stats. Early concept art shows that clothing may be recolored in the future, but this is not possible at this time. It is possible to try out different styles for your character out-of-game by using unofficial dressing rooms: *Wiki Dressing room(code on Github) Obtaining clothing You can obtain clothing in the following ways: *The first is simply the clothing you start with, which you can choose. *Sam Bullock - As of V0.27, you can find Sam (and Johanna) near the campfire in Survivors' camp, and he will sell you clothing for Reputation / Survivor mark / Fraise. (Resets 18:00 / 6:00 PM UTC) *You can also find survivor equipment on maps, although these behaves differently than normal clothing. All clothing starts off in "poor" condition, even those purchased from the shop. You may only change your outfit in "safe" zones (marked with a star on the map), such as your camp and Lakeview Lane. Clothing sets Some clothing pieces have related clothing that when all worn together apply an additional set bonus. How many pieces are needed for a set vary from 2-4. Upgrading clothing When you get clothing it will start off in "poor" quality, but unlike items you upgrade clothes through the use of the sewing workshop and various resources. This can be done 4 times up to an "exceptional" quality. Upgrading gives the following benefits: *Increases hp the item gives (higher rarity clothing gives bigger hp boosts at each stage) *A new slot becomes available (except for when they become exceptional). In the tables below, the "Upgrade Cost" shows the amount of resources needed to upgrade 1 point towards the next quality level, which with each increasing "recipe level" progressively requiring more points: In addition to the resources listed below, every upgrade requires a sewing kit. Slots Each piece of clothing has 3 slot of one of 3 types: attle, upport, and rotection. You can add upgrade kits to these so long as the kit type matches the slot. The number of slots unlocked (from left to right) depends on its current quality: *0 slots: *1 slot: *2 slots: *3 slots: / Price Items price is determined by their rarity/level. Level 4 clothing used to cost 650, but was changed around V0.50 to give survivor marks more of a purpose. List The "set" column indicates whether or not it belong to a clothing set. Hats Shirts Pants Shoes Category:Clothing